So Damn Talented
by klaineisforeverstrong
Summary: She wanted that chestnut-haired, hazel-eyed jock. She wanted to run her fingers through his soft clumps of mahogany hair. She wanted him. She wanted Finn Hudson. Set after the Pilot and during Showmance. Will be three chapters long. Enjoy! And please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_So. Damn. Talented. Chapter One  
_  
**AN: Okay, so this started out as a song fic for the song "Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want." by The Smiths but quickly - and by quickly I mean by the first paragraph - turned into it's own thing.**

**Then, the idea came to me to make it a short mini fic, so there will be a few more chapters. No idea how many though. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel knew she was a lucky girl. She was the beautiful young ingénue that everyone rooted for and she was the star of Glee Club. What more could she want? _A lot_, she thought.

Rachel always knew she was a little bit selfish. And she knew she was being selfish in this situation. She had a lot more than some people would ever get in their entire life; a chance to shine. She had become a cocky bitch because she was just _so. Damn. Talented._

She could have been a good person. She had her shining moments - even now. But the frustration of being so damn talented while no one realized broke her. She wanted to be a good person. But she was incapable of it now; she was just a big - talented - bitch.

In her opinion, she never got what she wanted. She knew what she wanted. The spotlight on her while she belted a classic Broadway tune. Fans in utter silence, suppressed by her talent, until the very end when they burst into a never-ending applause.

And more than anything, she wanted that chestnut-haired, hazel-eyed jock.

She wanted to run her fingers through his soft clumps of mahogany hair. She wanted to look deep into his caramel eyes as he smiled his classic dopey grin. She wanted to brush her large lips against his soft, swollen pink ones. She wanted to hold his giant, calloused hands in her own. She wanted to wear his letterman jacket while he made her proud on the field. She wanted _him_. She wanted Finn Hudson.

But he didn't want her. He had Quinn Fabray; _cheerleader_ Quinn Fabray. She was a perfect Barbie doll who would go on to be something big and glamorous. What would he want to do with Rachel? She was just an imperfect geek in the Glee Club, maybe getting the occasional small, Off-Broadway role. Rachel may have appeared confident, but she was really much less confident than she put on. Especially about things like that. Girls like Quinn Fabray didn't exactly put her at ease.

Finn didn't love her and he never would. Why did she dwell on the dopey jock? She knew she didn't have a chance. But yet still, she gripped onto even the littlest spark for dear life. _Because it was there._ There _was_ a spark. And she would prove it, one day...


	2. Chapter 2

So. Damn. Talented. Chapter Two

Finn gave Quinn a quick hug as he prepared to make his way to class. Quinn was a hot chick - don't get him wrong - but there was something about that girl...

The long dark hair, the stunning chocolate eyes, the plump lips, the short skirts, her mile-long legs and her _amazing_ butt. Rachel Berry was a beauty. And to add to that she was so. Damn. Talented.

He watched her over Quinn's shoulder as she walked the halls, head held high. The next slushie that would come at her was gonna hit her hard.

The things she said in that celibacy club meeting, it really had him going. _Girls want sex just as much as guys do! _The words rang in his ears like church bells. Then they performed Push It, and she had him again. Those moves, so sexual… and she had choreographed them all. It was _hot. _Bumping and grinding up against her, her with her legs around his hips riding him… It was all too much.

Finn had already thought she seemed like a cool chick when he walked into that first Glee rehearsal - albeit, a little creepy. But then he heard her sing. And he swore if it wasn't for Quinn he would have swept her off her feet and ran away with her. Well, that, and the fact that Rachel did creep him out a little. She was... Over the top. But at the same time, it was endearing and he found himself wanting to spend more time with Rachel.

But how?

"Bye Finn." Quinn smiled as she backed away from their hug.

"Uhh... Bye." Finn stammered. He rushed through the hall until he made his way to Rachel. "Hey Rach," he greeted. He had never called her Rach before. The only time he had spoken to her directly was when he told her to come up with choreography. But Rach had a ring to it, and she liked the nickname too, which was apparent in her smile.

"Hi Finn. How are you?" she asked politely.

"Great. I was wondering if maybe you could help me with some Glee Club stuff. Maybe we could go to the auditorium or something?" Finn asked hopefully.

"Sure. I'd love to help you. You're very talented but you can be flat at times and I think I may be able to help you hit a high B!" she beamed.

He didn't understand anything she had said but chuckled, "When are you free?"

"Tomorrow after school?"

"I'll be there."


	3. Chapter 3

**So. Damn. Talented. Chapter Three**

AN: So, I have no idea why I'm posting this in separate chapters - maybe I'm just a tease, aha - but this will be the final chapter of the mini series. I hope you enjoyed it! I really had fun writing it although it was done in about two hours (minus the copying of the script.) aha. Enjoy and remember, reviews are life. Just cause the story's over doesn't mean I wouldn't appreciate a review! ;)

* * *

There they were in the auditorium, Rachel playing the piano, cueing Finn to belt a note. Rachel rang three keys, "Try it."

"La!" Finn sang. "That was good." He smiled to himself.

"Good!" Rachel chimed. "One more up." She rang three higher keys on the piano.

"La!"

"That was really good!" Rachel complimented.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, it's like the Holy Grail for a baritone so…" she trailed off. "Alright, I'll start at the bottom and we'll go up higher." She stated nervously, looking down at the piano.

"Can we take a break?" Finn whined. "Singing kinda makes me hungry."

"Yeah! Yeah sure!" Rachel stammered. "Well, lucky I prepared for that." She gestured to the picnic set up to the side of the piano. The picnic consisted of a red and white picnic blanket, classic woven picnic basket and some red throw pillows

"Wow! I was wondering what that was all about." He laughed, happy to have the chance to talk with Rachel.

Rachel began to walk over to the picnic blanket. "Wanna sit?" she asked him. He was still standing at the piano.

"Yeah!" he said too eagerly. "Yeah. I'll sit here." He tried to cover awkwardly.

"I was wondering why you asked me to help you with your singing. You kicked butt at the assembly." Rachel complimented as she sat across from Finn.

Did he really want to tell her why he had asked for her help? "Well, this is my only chance to be, you know, good like you." He lied.

"You think I'm good?" she almost whispered.

"Well, when I first joined, I thought you were kinda insane. I mean, you talk a lot more than you should and - to be honest with you - I looked under the bed to make sure you weren't hanging out under there." She looked hurt, but let him continue. "But then I heard you sing. I don't know how to say this but, it touched something in me." He put his hand on the right side of his chest, he thought it would be cute. "Right here."

Rachel laughed a little. "Your heart's on the other side of your chest." She teased, picking up his hand and moving it to the other side.

"Oh," he said stupidly. She continued to hold his hand, staring into his eyes. It made him nervous. "It's beating really hard." He chuckled. Was her's beating that fast too? Her chocolate eyes stared into his for a few more seconds before quickly letting go, looking to the picnic basket. "You're really cool, Rachel." He blurted.

"Do you want a drink?" she asked, flustered.

"Yeah." He sighed. _Thanks for the save, Rach, _he thought.

"Virgin cosmos." She smiled as she poured the ruby liquid into clear, plastic glasses.

"Cool." he complimented half-heartedly. "That stuff you said at the celibacy club!" he blathered again. "That was really cool."

"Cheers!" she shook off his compliment quickly, knowing where it would lead. She liked him, she really did, but he had a girlfriend and she didn't want to be a homewrecker. She would just have to wait her turn.

"Cups are like the airplane cups." Finn laughed as they drank. When Rachel brought down her cup, he could see a little of the drink lingering on her lip. "Oh, you got a little cosmo on your lip." He told her, leaning in to wipe it off. He put his large hand under her chin, rubbing his thumb along her bottom lip. She stared at him with wide brown eyes. _She has really soft lips, _Finn noted.

When he took his hand away from her chin, she blabbed, "You know, you can kiss me if you want to." _Way to set yourself up for rejection, Rachel, _she sighed in her head.

"I want to." He breathed. _What? _He wanted to! She couldn't believe it. Her first kiss was going to be with Finn Hudson. She was freaking out inside while her body acted calmly, laying down on the picnic blanket as Finn planked himself over her. It seemed like they were gonna do a lot more than kissing…

Finn slowly leaned in to touch his lips to hers. He took her top lip into his mouth, sucking it gently and quickly letting it go, only to pick it up again. It was a simple kiss, and he had no idea why this would happen, but he was getting really turned on. Maybe it was the position they were in. Her legs wide open, him planked in between them, as if they were going to – _Uh-oh. Mail man! Mail man! _Finn thought just as their tongues began to dance with each other. He quickly pulled away, crossing his legs so that she couldn't see his excitement.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked with alarm, starting to sit up. It was her first time, she knew she'd mess up. She just knew it!

"No!" he panicked. He wanted to tell her she was an amazing kisser. He wanted to tell her the real reason why he had to walk away, but that would probably be a turn-off. "No. I just gotta go. Look, please don't tell anyone about this. Okay?" If Quinn found out he'd be deadmeat. He quickly ran from the room to stop from further embarrassing himself as she began to weep, alone in the auditorium.


End file.
